A Newfound Love for Mazes
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Luke and Lorelai meet in the maze and the sparks return. Literally! Okay you guys convinced me. No longer a oneshot! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Picture the Dragonfly

A Newfound Love for Mazes 

Summary: Oneshot. Java Junkie. Luke and Lorelai meet in the Hay Bale Maze and the spark returns. Literally.

A/N: My first oneshot! Who knows? Maybe I'll turn it into a chapter story if it gets picked up (i.e. REVIEWS!!). I just got inspired by tonight's episode. So enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry, too," Luke hesitantly replied to Lorelai's long-awaited apology. Luke, obviously very nervous, started to turn into Lorelai and ramble on and on. Bringing up the pain of it all was incredibly hard for the two individuals.

That's what they were.

Individuals.

They weren't a couple anymore. And this knowledge gnawed the two inside to the point of crying themselves to sleep, even now, almost a whole year later.

Digging up all his feelings for Lorelai didn't really take much work, seeing as he still wished he had let her in on his life and hadn't been such a dumbass. But he also wished she had let him known how miserable he was making her. He could have fixed it. Then the engagement wouldn't have been called off. They would have gotten married.

_Would we have?_ The thought ran through Luke's mind like a freight train, completely capturing his attention. _Would we have gotten married? I mean, I _did_ postpone the wedding. But that was after Lorelai found out about April. Maybe if I'd been upfront about her we would have still gotten married on June 3__rd__. But I didn't really like the idea of June 3__rd__. Too many bad memories about that date. That was Rory's court date. _

Luke hated thinking of Rory as anything more than an innocent sixteen year old who got kissed for the first time and ended up shoplifting corn starch, let alone a felon for grand theft boating.

"Luke?" Lorelai brings Luke back to the real world, in the Hay Bale Maze. "Luke, are you okay? You zoned out for like five minutes…" She trailed off, uncertain of the look in Luke's eyes. She'd seen that look before.

It was the look of longing. She'd seen it so many times before, but she never realized what it was until that night on the porch steps of the Dragonfly Inn.

Suddenly, Lorelai had that longing. Longing to be back on the porch steps, sharing the newfound love between them. _Although it wasn't really newfound. I just never noticed it before. God I'm such a dumbass. I wasted all those years just flitting from man to man, just like mom said four years ago._

As Lorelai descended back to Earth, she realized she was on the ground, sitting against the hay, with Luke close—extremely close—beside her. Neither of them made eye contact. They just stared at the opposite wall of hay, not really seeing it, thinking back to the good times and what they could (and should) have done better.

Finally, Luke turned to face Lorelai, tapping her on the shoulder so she'd follow suit.

"I've missed you, Lorelai," He started. "You have no idea how much I've hoped to see you come through the doors of the diner and kiss me and fill my ears with your incessant, annoying, cute, mind-numbing, wonderful chatter."

"Hey, man, there is nothing mind-numbing about my chatter…the rest maybe, but that's where I draw the line!" Lorelai joked, trying to lighten the mood. She really wanted to go there again. Be a couple. But will it work?

"Look, as I see it, we have three choices. One, we go back to completely ignoring each other. Two, we go back to being friends. Three, we start seeing each other again, seriously," Luke finished, taking a deep breath and hoping against hope she would say the third choice.

"Luke, I l-love you," Lorelai began uneasily. At her words, Luke's heart skipped a beat. Is she really saying yes? "But…but I don't know if I can survive having my heart broken another time. Every time we start to get incredibly serious, something involving Christopher comes in the way. I'm not saying it's all his fault—okay so the first time was, but the second time was mostly mine—, but I'm just afraid it'll happen again and I wouldn't be able to stand that. I really miss you, too, so can we go back to being friends again? At least I'd be able to see you everyday again. Besides, I really need your coffee." Lorelai almost cried at seeing Luke's face fall considerably as he simply nodded, unable to speak. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I'm just too scared, now."

_What the hell am I doing?! _Lorelai yelled at herself._ I love this guy and I'm turning him down! GAH!!!!_

Neither of them moved. The two just sat there, staring at the falling sun, wishing they were still together.

A good fifteen minutes later, Lorelai's chatter kicked in. "Hey, Luke? Do you ever think about Rachel?"

_Might as well be honest._ "Yeah, sometimes, but not nearly as much as I used to. Why?"

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you knew her current address." At this, Luke flipped his head around in bewilderment.

"Why on earth would you want it?"

"Well, technically, she's the one who started the entire Dragonfly reconstruction. I mean, she showed me the picture of it and that's how it all began. I just think I should thank her. I could send her a picture of it now!" So many ideas popped into her head just talking about it. So did so many jealous thoughts of her and Luke together.

"Yeah, I think I have it. I'll give it to you. It's at my place." Luke conceded.

"Thanks!" Lorelai turned and smiled at him, holding eye contact for way too long. "Need…" Lorelai suddenly whispered as her eyes turned a shade darker blue. Before Luke had any idea of what's going on, she grabbed his neck and planted a big wet one on his lips.

Luke, overjoyed at this, eagerly kissed her back. As the heat between them rose, they opened their mouths simultaneously, inviting each other inside.

Lorelai got up on her knees and crawled onto Luke's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke took this opportunity to sneak his hands under her shirt, rediscovering her back. Her skin was just as baby soft and she was even better to kiss.

Breaking apart, the two were panting so hard they were sure they would be heard. Looking into each other's eyes, almost black with lust, Lorelai smiled bigger than she ever had with Christopher, Max, or Alex. This was her genuine loving smile.

"Lorelai, what happened to not being able to stand heartbreak?" Luke asked as he caught his breath.

"Well, one, I didn't factor you in, and two, who said there was going to be another heartbreak?"

"So you're in?" Luke beamed at Lorelai's emphatic nod. "Yes!!!!!!!" He exclaimed to the sky and kissed Lorelai in sheer joy.

Just as things were getting more and more heated, the two heard frantic running through the maze and pulled apart, fixing hair, clothes, and faces.

Taylor turned the last corner and was crying, still suffering from hay allergies. "Get out of the maze!"

"Why?" Luke and Lorelai asked in unison.

"Some dipstick lit a cigarette and a spark caught light on a hay bale! It's going up in flames as we speak! Out! Out!!!!"

Following orders, the three Stars Hollow-ites sprinted out of the maze.

Going back to Luke's apartment to get the address for Rachel, Lorelai looked at the framed picture at his bedside table. It was a picture of them kissing in front of the Dragonfly.

Smiling to herself, she declared, "We'll send this one to Rachel."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Should I go on or should I keep it as a oneshot? It's up to you! So review and let me know!**


	2. Ribbons

**A Newfound Love for Mazes**

Summary: Oneshot. Java Junkie. Luke and Lorelai meet in the Hay Bale Maze and the spark returns. Literally.  
A/N: My first oneshot! Who knows? Maybe I'll turn it into a chapter story if it gets picked up (i.e. REVIEWS!!). I just got inspired by tonight's episode. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two: Ribbons

**A/N:** **Per your request, I shall keep on writing this! But only if you keep reviewing. Otherwise I will write one more chapter and finish the story, so the fate of this fic is in your hands!**

_Going back to Luke's apartment to get the address for Rachel, Lorelai looked at the framed picture at his bedside table. It was a picture of them kissing in front of the Dragonfly. _

_Smiling to herself, she declared, "We'll send this one to Rachel."_

Luke walked over to where Lorelai was standing, chuckling as he saw the picture. "You sure?" he asked. After seeing Lorelai nod emphatically, he shrugged in acquiescence. "Fine, but we'll need to replace that picture somehow."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai tore her eyes away from the picture and turned to look at Luke. "Replace it how?"

"With a new picture," Luke answered as he gently lifted the frame from her hands and walked over to the desk to start wrapping it. "Like, maybe we could take another picture in front of the inn, or we could even take it at a party or a wed—" Luke cut off abruptly as he remembered what caused their break up—both times. Coughing to cover his disappointment, he quickly said, "Anywhere's fine, just as long as it's candid…"

His little slipup did not go unnoticed by Lorelai, whose face softened at the mention of a wedding and pain flickered across her features before she composed herself. Getting an idea, she went up behind her newly reinstated boyfriend and hugged him from behind, giving him a slight squeeze of reassurance. "I was thinking…" she started as she massaged his shoulders. "What do you think about sending Rachel a letter along with that picture?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah, a letter."

"Who would write it?" Luke turned around, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelai replied, "Fine, _I'll_ write it! Scooch!" Lorelai ushered Luke out of the seat of the desk and set to work. She wrote three words on the first piece of paper and, in a burst of frustration, furiously erased them. Repeating this process many times, Lorelai eventually ripped through the paper, making her scrunch it into a ball and angrily pelt it in the general vicinity of the waste basket.

Luke watched the show with an amused look on his face for about fifteen minutes, when he finally just read a book until his girlfriend went up and tapped him on the shoulder two hours later. He looked up to find a frazzled Lorelai staring at him in triumph. "Did you finish it?"

"You bet I did!" She held up the letter as if it were a trophy. "You wanna read it?" Lorelai waved it in his face trying to taunt him.

"Sure." Luke took the letter and started reading.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hey! How are you? It's Lorelai! It's been a really long time since I've seen you. I think the last time I saw you, you were looking for Luke. He told me when you left but he never told me why…why _did_ you leave? Sorry, I'm just really curious._

_Oh, hey! Speaking of Luke, guess what? We're together now! We were actually together for a while two years ago but then my mother interfered and got Rory's father in the picture; he got drunk and broke up Luke and me. I won't get into all the gory details, but the town put up ribbons to show support for either Luke or me. It was bad____that pretty much sums it up. Anyway, after we got back together, Rory decided to _drop out_ of Yale! All because Mitchum Huntzberger told her she didn't have "it" to make it in journalism. Anyway, so she stole a yacht and dropped out (got 300 hours of community service) and I went to Luke and told him and he was trying to find a way to keep her in school. He was so supportive and I ended up asking him to marry me. Crazy, isn't it?_

_So he said yes, and we got engaged and all that jazz. But then, guess what? Luke finds out he has a _daughter_! Can you believe it? So that started a whole array of problems and, long story short, the engagement got called off and I married another guy…Rory's father actually. Ironic, huh?_

_Well, we got divorced—not just because I still had lingering feelings for Luke, although it played a huge role—and Luke and I started becoming friends again. Then, today, we met in this big hay bale maze—don't ask—and got back together as of about two hours ago! And our engagement's back on, but don't tell him! He doesn't know yet!_

_Love,_

_Lorelai Gilmore_

Luke didn't see that last part of the letter, seeing as he was simply skimming over the piece of paper, and handed it back to Lorelai grunting something about it being good. Lorelai, knowing Luke, crossed her arms and asked, "You didn't actually read it, did you?" When he shook his head, Lorelai, in exasperation, pointed to the last two sentences. "Read!"

Luke complied, eyes bugging when he realized what it said. "Seriously?!" He gripped the letter in his tense hands and waved it in Lorelai's face. "Is this true?" he demanded.

"I was thinking ribbons for the theme. What do you think?" Lorelai smirked. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, kissing her like mad.

"What do I think?! I think--no! Oh, shit!" Luke sprinted down and out the diner and across the street.

"What the hell was that about?" Lorelai asked herself, following him out.

**A/N: I love you! I'm sorry its kinda short, but I just tried to get one out right after exams were over so pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase review!**


	3. Visitors

Chapter 3: Visitors

**A/N: You guys are so sweet! I kept getting reviews asking me when I was going to update, so here you are! Read my new fic, too, please! It's called Dance Lessons! Thanks, my updater, JavaLava! Thanks, my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

_"What do I think?! I think--no! Oh, shit!" Luke sprinted down and out the diner and across the street._

_"What the hell was that about?" Lorelai asked herself, following him out._

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted after Luke. "Luke, slow down! What's the hurry? What's wrong?" _God, did Luke really have to be a track star?_ "Luke!" Lorelai finally catches up to her fiancé, tugging at his sleeve. "What...the hell's...the problem?"

"I never delivered the food!" Luke at least slowed down to a power walk. Lorelai looked down at his hand, in which is a _Luke's_ carryout bag.

"What food?"

"The food I went into that friggin' maze to deliver in the first place!" Speaking of the maze, the two froze at seeing the foot high maze of ash, with a bit of hay spread out everywhere. "Holy..."

"...shit," Lorelai finished. "Just say it, man. Holy shit. It's completely...gone."

"Yeah..."

"Hey," Lorelai said as she looked at an unfamiliar car stop in front of the displaced gazebo. "Who's that?" When she saw the familiar head of red, curly hair, Lorelai squealed, "Oh, my God! It's Rachel!" And with that, she raced off to greet the visitor.

Luke smiled to himself as he watched the reunion of his two main flames—_Oh. Thinking of them like that make things a tad awkward_—before slowly making his way to the women.

"...can't believe you're here!" Luke caught Lorelai exclaiming. "Seriously, we were just talking about you. We were about to send you a letter and a picture of the Dragonfly."

"Haha, well there's no reason why I can't get the letter and picture now," Rachel replied, beaming at Luke when she saw him plant himself slightly behind Lorelai. "So, you two are together, right?" She gestured between them as if they wouldn't understand the words.

"Yeah," Luke coughs, feeling infinitely more awkward than either two seem to be. "Actually, we're en—_ow!_" He rubbed at the spot where Lorelai just elbowed his ribs.

"Yeah, we're together. _This_ guy took forever to officially ask me out, though." Lorelai made a semblance of a pout, which was kind of hard to do without seeing her smile showing through.

"Really, how long?" Rachel directed her question at Luke as well as a stern face. "How long did you wait after I left?"

Coughing, Luke quietly answered, "Three years."

"Oh, of course. That's _exactly_ what I meant when I said 'Don't wait too long'." Rachel threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Umm...what?" Lorelai asked, confused. "What do you mean when you said 'Don't wait too long'? Am I missing something?"

"Luke, you wanna field this question?" Rachel laughed.

After shooting Rachel a death glare, Luke complied. "Um, well, you know how when I told you Rachel left and you asked why?" Lorelai nodded. "But, um, your...um..._Max_...interrupted...well...us?" She nodded again. "Well, Rachel kinda left because she saw that I...Iwasinlovewithyou," Luke finished in a rush, and, by the confused looks on the girls' faces, he didn't finish clearly enough. Blushing, Luke repeated the last few words. "I...wasn't in love with her anymore. I had already fallen for...well...you."

"Rachel, is that true?" Lorelai asked in a soft, touched voice. After seeing Rachel's nod of confirmation, she turned back to her guy. "Seriously?" Luke nodded. Lorelai's eyes watered at this. "That's...wow..." she finished as tears started to pour out of her eyes. Luke drew her into a hug as she sobbed her eyes out. "I..._hiccup_...I never knew! Why didn't you tell me?!" Lorelai pulled away and hit Luke on the chest before rushing back into the embrace, mumbling something about a "big oaf".

Rachel watched in stunned silence. Sure, she expected Lorelai to be touched, but this was a bit extreme. It was like the mood swings of a pregnant woman. She would know. She never even told Luke this but...she got an abortion the first time she left him. Those last two weeks were spent fighting because she would be fuming one second and elated the next.

Rachel snapped out of her reverie. Why was she thinking about that? That was back in high school! Could Lorelai be pregnant? Rachel made a point to ask her about that once they were alone.

"Um...yeah, so I'm going to go deliver this food. I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" Lorelai nodded, wiping her tears, holding his face in her hands as she kissed him as a goodbye.

"God, Rachel, I'm so sorry for the waterworks." Lorelai apologized. "I don't know what got into me. I just...cried."

"Haha, it's okay. It was a little...extreme though." Rachel cut off abruptly, hesitating to ask Lorelai the big question.

"Rachel, you okay?"

"Yeah, just...one question. Are...are you, by chance, uh, pregnant?" Judging by Lorelai's shocked expression, Rachel guess she'd thought wrong. "Never mind."

"No, it's an appropriate question, I guess, judging by that hormone-level tear-fest. No. I can't be pregnant. I got divorced in like February and Luke and I just got back together today. And—"

"Whoa. You were _married_? To someone _other_ than Luke? Who? When? Why? I thought Luke asked you out like three years ago...ah, my head hurts." Rachel held her head in her hands.

Finally, Lorelai noticed where they were and took one of Rachel's bags, dragging them in the direction of her house. "I have so much to tell you."

**8D**

Luke started back from Kirk's house—after making him swear an oath of silence—looking at the small velvet box in his hand. He bought a different ring this time, not wanting to be reminded about what happened between them. It was a solitaire diamond set in gold on a silver ring, with smaller diamonds going around the band. It was a much better ring than the failed engagement ring. Looking at it, Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

Lorelai didn't want him to tell Rachel about their engagement.

Is she ashamed of it?

**A/N: Haha, sorry I'm so mean! But I'll get nicer if you give me that lovely thing I think is more akin to chocolate or love than anything else. If you got lost on that little tribute to my favorite thing in the world, I mean REVIEW!**


	4. Right of Passage

**A Newfound Love for Mazes**

Summary: Oneshot. Java Junkie. Luke and Lorelai meet in the Hay Bale Maze and the spark returns. Literally.

Chapter 4: Right of Passage

**A/N: Weird chapter title, I know. I'm listening to Brave by Idina Menzel and that's one of my favorite lines so just bear with me haha. I love you, my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

_Lorelai didn't want him to tell Rachel about their engagement._

_Is she ashamed of it?_

Luke walked back to the gazebo in a blind panic. She can't be ashamed of it. She just...just can't!

When he reached the gazebo and found not a soul there, he checked the diner and the apartment upstairs before going to Lorelai's place.

Upon reaching the door, Luke paused and put the ring in his jean pocket. Couldn't let Rachel see it until he was _absolutely sure_ Lorelai wasn't ashamed. That would be, well, a bit awkward.

"Lorelai?" Luke called as he poked his head through the door. "Lorelai, are you here?"

"In the living room!" Lorelai yelled in reply. "Hey, sweetie!" Lorelai greeted as Luke walked in. "I believe you have something for me?"

"How-how...how?" Luke stammered. How the hell could she know he got her ring?! And he'd rather not do it in front of Rachel.

"Because of one, you were gone for far longer than necessary for delivering food and two, either you have a box in that pocket or you're just extremely happy to see me." Lorelai smirked. Damn, did he have to fall in love with a crazy woman?

"Fine, but does she know?"

"Duh, Luke. I wouldn't be sitting her telling you to give me my damn ring if she didn't," she laughed. Even Rachel let slip a wide smile. They were both enjoying torturing Luke. Stupid women.

Sighing, Luke pulled out the box and started to hand it to Lorelai before he suddenly changed his mind. Instead, he changed course and handed it to Rachel, who could not have been more shocked.

DAMN! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO THINK I'M PROPOSING TO RACHEL! Luke continued mentally slapping himself while he watched Lorelai.

**8D**

Lorelai was...stunned. She'd hoped this wouldn't happen. He's gone back to Rachel?

**8D**

What the hell? Rachel took the box, wondering why Luke gave it to her. He couldn't go back to her. HE'S ENGAGED.

**8D**

Okay, Luke, time to recover. "Open it," he suggested. Rachel complied. "What do you think?" He could almost feel the tension leave the room as both girls relaxed.

"I approve...a _lot_," Rachel replied as her eyes bugged out. "_Geez,_ Luke, how much did you pay for that rock?"

"Rock?" Lorelai perked up. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" She started whining and bouncing on the couch in her eagerness. "Lemme see, damn it! It's my ring!" Rachel looked to Luke for permission before conceding the ring to Lorelai. "AH!!!! It's _gorgeous_! Oh, my God, Luke!" She hopped up on the couch to give him a big smooch. "You're awesome, Luke."

"Yeah, yeah...so what have you guys been doing?" Luke asked, relieved she hadn't freaked out and elated she wasn't ashamed of their relationship.

"What do I do best?" Lorelai fixed him with that stare, the do-you-even-KNOW-me stare.

"Talk?" he replied, unsure. There were too many things she was good at.

"Gossip!" Lorelai exclaimed at the same time Rachel went "Duh!" What was it about insane women that attracted him so much?

**8D**

Lorelai smiled to herself as she admired the masterpiece on her left ring finger. Granted, it was dark so she couldn't really see it, but it was just so damn _pretty_! No. Pretty isn't enough. It was drop-dead supercalifragalisticexpialadocius!

"Why do you keep staring at it? It's not as though it's the first time I've gotten you a ring," Luke groaned, stroking her arm. "It's three in the morning. Time to sleep," he declared through a yawn.

"Why shouldn't I keep staring at it? It's beautiful! I'm not gonna let this one go, you realize that, don't you?"

"I'd hope you wouldn't!" Luke exclaimed, alarmed at the suggestion.

"Haha, calm down. I'm not thinking about letting go." Lorelai grinned up at him and resumed her place on his chest. She was twirling her fingers in his chest hair. God, she missed doing that, among other things.

"So, was that some sort of right of passage?" Luke asked, his low, growling voice sending shivers down her spine.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole torturing me about whether or not you were ashamed about the engagement and giving you the ring in front of _Rachel_!" he replied, wondering how she couldn't know what he meant.

"Haha, you could say that," she laughed. "Honestly, I just wanted to tell her the entire story before springing the whole 'we're engaged' thing on her. But it was fun torturing you!" she added, giggling.

Not for the first time--not even for the twentieth time--Luke asked himself, "Why the hell am I in love with a crazy person?"

"You're too hot not to be," Lorelai stated as if it was a fact. "You make every girl salivate every time you walk by, even with the flannel on. When I saw you swimming at the lake that first time, I almost stripped and got in with you."

"I wish you did," he admitted. "Maybe then we'd be married by now."

"Anyway, you make it very hard for a girl not to haver her way with you every second of the day."

"I think I'd like it if you didn't hold back, but just you," he laughed.

"Good, because if you let another woman so much as look at you, I'll skin you both alive."

"You sure?"

"Okay, just her. I'll make you feel really sorry and then we'd have angry makeup sex. I wouldn't want to mar your perfect body," Lorelai declared.

"Perfect body, huh?"

"You're like an incredibly sexy Greek God."

Greek God.

Cool.

Luke went to sleep smiling with Lorelai in his arms for the first time in a year. And it felt good.

**A/N: It just struck me that I could end it right here. It's like a nice close to it, but I don't know if I've had enough drama. It'd be really short if I did end it here. Please review and tell me whether or not I should keep it going!**


End file.
